


Fate and Destiny

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney doesn't believe in fate or destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate and Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> For **McSheplets** Prompt 052 Destiny and **fanfic100** Prompt 087. Life

Rodney refused to believe in fate and destiny; refused to believe that his entire life had been mapped out before he was even born. As far as Rodney was concerned, that sort of belief was for people who didn't want to take responsibility for their actions in this life, saying that as everything was preordained so all they had to do was sit back and do nothing, and everything they were supposed to have would come to them. It was an excuse for murderers and shirkers alike. It was why he had no time for religion, seeing it as yet another crutch for those unwilling to do anything to save themselves, leaving it for some supposed higher power to decide if they should live or die--or taking it unto themselves to make that decision on behalf of others by saying this was their destiny.

Oh, he'd had his fair share of bone-rattling priests sentencing him to death for his non-believing attitude but that had yet to change his mind about fate and destiny.

After joining the Stargate program he felt somewhat vindicated to learn that many, if not all of those gods and goddesses of ancient mythology were, in fact, long-lived alien parasites crazed on power. Although few would ever acknowledge his work on the Naquadah generators or on designing certain aspects of the original X-303, the _Prometheus_ , he considered that his work had been instrumental in the destruction of quite a number of these delusional beings, including Anubis, the former Egyptian god of the dead. Without his breakthroughs on the older X-303 model, integrating Asgard technology, albeit with the assistance of the Asgard, Earth would have no deep space carriers such as the _Daedalus_ and _Apollo_. He had been instrumental in giving Earth her own space fleet rather than one cobbled together from the bones of long dead civilizations.

He glared some more at Larin, the leader of a pack of scavengers calling themselves the Travelers. She sidled up to Sheppard and wrapped herself around him, a hand playing with his messy hair. Alien priestesses, horny Ascended Ancients and now Space Bimbos. How was he supposed to compete with the long list of beautiful women constantly throwing themselves in Sheppard's direction.

"I've got an Ancient warship, and you've got the gene." She ran a finger down Sheppard's slightly stubbled cheek. "We were destined for each other."

Rodney rolled his eyes so hard it hurt, almost blurting out that Sheppard wasn't the only one with the gene but, for once, he realized that he didn't need that kind of attention from some space bimbo. Instead he wondered if Daniel had the same problem with his ex-team leader, O'Neill. O'Neill had even managed to enthrall the Asgard with his cocky attitude and, unknowing at the time, Ancient gene--which was an incredible feat when he considered the Asgard were an asexual race. He bet they would have rolled over for Sheppard too.

"And if you join us, I'll spare his life."

"What?! You intend to kill me?" Rodney stared at her in horror. His eyes flicked back to Sheppard, only to be shocked once more as he saw all the boyish charm drop away from Sheppard's features as if a switch had been thrown, leaving behind the deadly soldier that Rodney had seen in every battle.

"She's joking, Rodney." His tone was jocular, placating even, and yet beneath was an edge of steel that had Larin taking a small step back. She recovered quickly, smoothing over her mistake with a dramatic sigh and flick of her hair.

"Of course. Why waste a talented engineer?"

"Talented? I'll have you know--"

"Rodney." The tone was firm, and though the tension in the air had lessened, Rodney could tell that Sheppard was no longer interested in Larin's little games. He knew it shouldn't surprise him at how protective Sheppard could be when one of his people was threatened, especially him.

"Captain? Another ship has just jumped in from hyperspace. We're being hailed by the Commander of the _Daedalus_."

Rodney gave a smug smile because he knew the _Daedalus_ was a match for any ship in Larin's ragtag fleet. After all, he'd designed her weapons array and hyperdrive.

"I guess that's our lift home," Sheppard stated blandly, with a twitch of a smile.

After a surprisingly small meet and greet negotiation, Rodney's last sight was of Larin bristling as the Asgard transporter beam swept them both up, locked onto their subcutaneous transmitters.

"Colonel," Sheppard greeted Caldwell, and gained the same in response.

They could have been dropped off at the closest Stargate for a quicker return to Atlantis but now Hermiod was no longer with them, Novak called upon him to help her recalibrate part of the Asgard systems. The work took several hours, and afterwards, Rodney was assigned one of the guest quarters. What he didn't expect to find when he wearily opened the door in the middle of the ship's night cycle, was to find his bed already occupied. With a soft whuff of pleasure, Rodney stripped off and took a fast shower in the tiniest cubicle known to man, but space was of a premium on an intergalactic ship. Clean and almost dry, he dropped the towel and climbed naked into the bed behind Sheppard, his arms snaking around his lover.

Sheppard stretched a little, pressing back against him to enjoy the embrace before shifting until they were face-to-face.

"You do realize we're on a mostly US military spaceship," Rodney murmured, "And the override on the lock wouldn't keep out Novak if Caldwell gave her the order to open the door."

Sheppard--John--smiled indulgently, preferring the non-verbal response of simply leaning in and kissing away any doubts that he knew exactly what he was doing, and with whom and where. He rolled over on top of Rodney, trapping him beneath his surprisingly heavy body. The stiffness of John's erection poked Rodney hard in the stomach, but Rodney barely noticed as he rocked beneath John, making tiny thrusts that brought the most exquisite sensations racing through him.

All too soon, those heady sensations built into a slow but satisfying climax, and he came back down from the endorphins high to the feel of more kisses pressed over his face and neck. John squirmed against him but Rodney had grown used to his strange quirk of John liking the stickiness between them, before it dried and became irritating. He felt a hand push between them, knew it would be sticky with their mingled come and sighed as John sucked at his own finger before smearing a little of it over Rodney's lips just before kissing him deeply.

As he slipped towards sleep, Rodney hoped John would finish indulging in his mild _come_ kink before they became glued together, and cleaned them both up. His last thought before sleep claimed him was that perhaps it was lucky he didn't believe in fate and destiny, or he might have sat around waiting for John Sheppard rather than simply going out and getting him.

END


End file.
